


You Think This Is Bad? You Should See What The Governments Up To

by milesphnx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Graphic Description of Corpses, I got pissed off today and turned my pain into writing, I killed a main character, Other, Politics, goverment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesphnx/pseuds/milesphnx
Summary: The future can take many different paths. Here is one of humanities own making.





	You Think This Is Bad? You Should See What The Governments Up To

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dystopian au of Steve and Peter because I needed to find a way to vent my feeling and these characters fit the profile extremely well. Enjoy!

It didn’t always look this way. When trees grew in cities that weren’t abandoned and bodies weren’t left to float in toxic rivers and lakes, poised by our own hand. When the government didn’t kill people based on something as simple as their skin color, no that one’s a lie they always have. I’ve watched friends die because of their skin, sexuality and simply being out of place around others. I was young then barely old enough to remember but old enough to understand. We failed, they failed now we pay the ultimate price. 

Peter shut his journal and shoved it back into his backpack. Writing was something that could be destroyed in an instant to cover a trail or live for centuries to tell a story, the uncertainty of it all was simile appealing to him. Plus it was easy to carry. 

“Still writing I suspect,” A voice said behind peter causing him to turn around. “Yeah, it calming it lets me leave behind something.” Peter responded turning around to look at the tale blonde figure before him.

“Wish I could say not to worry about that but I can’t.” Steve said setting down his bag and taking off the jacket that was just big enough to obscure his face from others. “You were gone for a while, did you visit him?” Peter said his voice becoming softer. 

“Yeah, I sat and talked for a while. I’m just happy he actually has a grave that not a luxury people get now.” Steve replied his eyes tearing up a little.

Steve had found Peter when he was only three years old, Peter’s family having been killed by the government for daring to steal food for the child. He and his partner Bucky had taken him in and raised him until a few years ago when Bucky had been shot shielding Steve and Peter from an armed guard that had caught the trio trying to move to a different location something so simple had ended is the most devastation that either had ever felt. Working tirelessly Steve and Peter found grave for him and buried Bucky up in the hills where he wouldn’t be disturbed.

“We need to get food we’re running low.” Steve said looking at Peter as they watched the sun rise over skyscrapers that had once been some of the tallest in the world, now reduced to hazards and places for people to make makeshift homes out of. 

“We’ll be safe right?” Peter questioned looking at Steve from his position besides the taller man. “I’m not sure, you know how this goes.” Steve responded standing up and beginning to gather the bags which they would carry the food in. “Bring your backpack and jacket, we don’t want anyone to see or faces.” Steve said as he hefted the bags onto his shoulder. 

The two finished getting ready pulling there hoods up and covering their faces with scarves. The two then climbed down the broken stair wells and latter’s that marked the way to their home. 

“Alright take my hand and don’t let go.” Steve said raising his gloved hand for peter to take. “Remember these government bitches don’t care about us unless we stand out so don’t look around or at anyone.” Peter nodded his head along used to getting this lecture before they ever went deep into the inner-city. 

The two exited the building with their heads down and making sure they kept walking no matter what they saw happening around them. Steve squeezed Peters hand as a particularly gruesome scene came into view, a man was hanging from an old lamp post with what appeared to be his intestines hanging out of his abdomen. As they kept walking they turned a corner and the sun bathed them in light, it looked like one of those old photos of when New York skies would be clear and the buildings would reflect the light. Now it was people and dirty streets stained with blood.

“Beauty even in death, isn’t it beautiful.” Steve whispered to Peter when a machine groaned loudly from beside them. Peter nodded his head knowing that Steve felt it. As they walked Peter began to think about his new journal entry.

 

The world, the people can be horrible destroy others and the beautiful things that they created just because it didn’t fit a certain criteria. In the end people will always have agenda and especially those in power. Don’t let them have it, keep them in balance and if in the future you can create a world of love and peace remember us. The fallen the ones who died before you. Those who died because of such simple things. Build a world on love not hate.


End file.
